


A Choice of Hair

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley’s facial hair changes based on their wishes
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Lumiere (Disney)/Plumette (Disney)/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Choice of Hair

There are days when Stanley goes without shaving. Their sideburns are still kept in their proper shape, but stubble is allowed to grow on the rest of their face. They like the way the stubble is dark and evenly covers their jawline. It makes them look incredibly handsome in their mind and they enjoy keeping the stubble for a few days.

“Stanley! Are you trying to steal the princess away from the prince?”

Stanley blushed, bowing their head a little as they laughed, shaking their head. “I doubt a little stubble would steal her away,” they said.

”I don’t know...I have heard she has been trying to get his highness to grow a beard!”

”I could never grow a full beard.”

Plumette giggled, running the palm of her hand over their cheek. “You look so wonderfully rugged like this!” she said.

“You think so?”

“Oui! So very handsome and…”

“Do I have to duel someone?!” Lumiere leapt up dramatically, a spoon held in his hand as he took the engarde position. “You dare try and steal my sweet Plumette from me?! Take up your weapon and defend yourself!”

“She was never yours if she can be stolen so easily, monsieur!” Stanley countered, picking up a fork.

“Oh, non! Do not kill each other for me! I could not bear to see either of you bleeding,” Plumette giggled, stepping between the two.

Lumiere sniffed, pulling Plumette into his arms. “I spare your life today, but only because she asked me to!” he declared.

“Then be grateful that you have the sense to listen to your better half,” Stanley chirped. The three burst into laughter then, going back to their breakfast as the rest of the castle’s residents arrived.

***

There are days when Stanley refuses to come out until they are certain that there is not a single stray hair anywhere on their face. Their sideburns are allowed to stay; Stanley adores the way they frame their face and show a skill with a razor to keep them shaped and kept up as they are. Everything else however needs to be removed as soon as possible.

Lefou used a warm cloth to wipe off the remaining soap from Stanley’s face. Stanley sat in a chair with their head tilted back, a towel around their shoulders to keep their clothes clean while Lefou shaved them. He frowned to himself, nodding as he finished drying off their skin. “I think we’ll only need to do a little bit,” he said.

“Are you sure? It’s not dark anywhere else?”

“Just under the chin and on your upper lip, cher et cherie,” Lefou said with a nod. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to Stanley’s forehead, turning to get his things ready.

“I think that means it’s getting better,” Stanley murmured.

“I have heard that some people no longer need to do this after normal use,” Lefou agreed. “Now let’s see…”

Stanley closed their eyes as warm honey was pressed to their face. Lefou’s hands moved quickly, pulling out the stray bits of hair with the substance in an old technique known as sugaring. Stanley had gotten used to the slight pain by now with every pull, barely reacting to it anymore.

Soon enough it was over and the towel was pulled off of Stanley’s shoulders. “Bon, there is my beautiful spouse! So smooth and pretty like a piece of marble from Ancient Rome.” Lefou cupped their face between the palms of his hands, pulling Stanley up for a tender kiss. “Gorgeous,” he breathed.

“Merci, mon amour,” Stanley cooed, hugging Lefou close. They rubbed their smooth cheek against Lefou’s face, giggling at the sensation. “Now when shall we deal with that mustache of yours?”

Lefou let out an indignant snort and the couple dissolved into more laughter.


End file.
